The 3C computer products, such as computer, communication devices and consumer products, have played an important role in our daily life, both at homes and at working places. Further, the operating system (OS) for has evolved from the command mode of early DOS where instructions are to be inputted one by keyboard to the Windows of today's computer where instructions can be inputted simply by clicking a mouse. Through the mouse, a cursor on a display of a computer may be moved freely and thus icons on the window may be clicked and selected. In this regard, mouse is a very convenient and important input device for a computer.
With the advance of technology, mouse and keyboard both have evolved from wired communication devices into wireless communication devices, that enable the two to be used in a wider range of operating environment. That is, owing to the wireless communication capability, the mouse and keyboard can be exempted from the constraint of cables enabling the two to be used in many more applications. Therefore, wireless input devices will apparently become a main trend. However, since the current mice usually employ radio frequency (RF) signal for transmitting information, although such scheme of information transmitting may has a advantage of lower cost, the wireless capability may be limited to fewer applications. In this regard, Bluetooth technology, equipped with strong short-distance wireless communication capability and rapidly lowing price, is a wireless communication technology having been gradually adopted in wireless communication products since it can transmitting and receiving signals stably and wirelessly. With the advance and maturity of the Bluetooth technology, the cost of a Bluetooth chip, controlling Bluetooth wireless signal transmissions, has become lower and lower since new Bluetooth-enabled mobile phones have reached the market in large number and the cost therefore is correspondingly reduced. It should be envisaged that a Bluetooth module corresponding to the Bluetooth chip may be incorporated into an input device of a computer, e.g. a mouse, so that the input device may perform more diverse functions as compared to the current input devices.